mvcvsfandomcom-20200214-history
Son Goku
Powers and Stats Name: Son Goku/Kakarot Tier: High Sky-Father / Likely UniverseBuster '''(at least Multi-Galaxy level) '''Age: '''Currently 46 or 49 (Spent 3 years in the Room of Spirit and Time) '''Origin: Dragon Ball Classification: Saiyan (Saiya-Jin) Gender: Male Type: Martial Artists Expert, Alien, God Speed: Massively FTL+ (Capable of keeping up with Lord Beerus in battle, who is calculated to be anywhere between several billions of times FTL, possibly hundreds of billions of times FTL). Attack Potency: High Multi-Galaxy Level+ (On par with a suppressed Beerus, their punches clashing was destroying the Universe 7 in a few blows; as well as destroying Stars and Planets light-years away which entails such power), Universe Level+ Range: High Multi-Galactic/Universal Durability: High Multi-Galaxy Level+ '/ '''Universe Level+ '(absorbed all the excess energy of his and Beerus' punches colliding by correcting the angle and was just fine) '''Intelligence: A combat expert and extremely talented martial artist, not street-smart or book-smart. Striking Strength: At least''' High Multi-Galaxy Level+, likely Universal+''' Lifting Strength: Class 100+ '(Goku doesn't demonstrate lifting strength very often, though it should be regarded as incredibly high given the amount of power he currently has) '''Weakness: '''Spirit Bomb takes time to charge, often lets his enemies power up and live. Each Super Saiyan form makes him slightly more prone to anger, though he's minimized this trait to almost non-existent through training. The Super Saiyan God form takes preparation time and has a short time-limit, though Goku has assimilated its power into a slightly stronger form known as the "Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan" (or Super Saiyan Blue for short). Notable attacks and techniques *'Kamehameha: 'A destructive blue wave of Ki Goku can fire from his palms, one of his strongest attacks. *'Super Saiyan: 'Has three levels (not including the Super Saiyan God). Super Saiyan 1, 2 and 3. Each form progressively drains his stamina, though he's learned to minimize this greatly. The first Super Saiyan form is completely casual for him at this point. *'Kaio-Ken: 'Linearly boosts his strength, durability and speed. It is a technique taught to him by King Kai. However, it drains his Stamina immensely and is capable of killing him. Notable multipliers demonstrated in the series range from Kaio-Ken 1x - 20x (although it is implied he could go higher, but chooses not to). The Kaio-Ken is unnecessary and unused at this point in the series. *'Ki Blast - 'An energy wave *'Invisible Eye Blast – Goku has the ability to shoot an invisible blast of ki out of his eyes (though it's rarely used) *'Destructo Disk - '''A ki disc with cutting properties. Although primarily used by Krillin, Goku is capable of this technique. *'Super Energy Wave Volley - A continuous volley of incredibly powerful Ki blasts *'Solar Flare - '''User brings hands up to their face and blinds their opponents. The brightness of this attack is unknown, though "solar" is likely hyperbolic since Dragon Ball characters should be able to withstand the Sun's brightness with ease. *'Genki Dama (Spirit Bomb) '- An attack in which Goku raises his hands in the air and calls upon nearby life-forms for Ki, presumably combining it with his own. He then gathers all the Ki into a massive sphere and launches it at his opponent. It's his strongest attack and trump card, although it requires time to charge. Outside of canon, he's been shown the capability to absorb it, but there's no reason to assume he can't in canon. *'Shunkan Ido (Instant Transmission) – Also called Instantaneous Transmission the user places their index and middle finger on their forehead, and teleports to wherever they can read an energy signature. It is instantaneous and contrary to some belief CAN be used in combat. *'Dragon Fist' – Goku delivers a punch that causes an explosion, summoning a golden dragon to either wrap around the enemy and disintegrate with him, or devour them. It is the only one of Goku's techniques that he invented entirely on his own. In canon, it's depicted as Goku impaling his opponent while shooting through an after-image of a giant Ape. *'Mind Reading' – Somewhere along the trip to Namek, Goku taught himself how to read the minds of others, by placing his palm on their head. *'Dragonthrow' – Goku's signature grapple throw. Notable Victories: Shameful Defeats: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Character Profiles Category:Alien Characters Category:Martial Artist Characters Category:Dragon Ball Character Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Video Game Characters